The purpose ofthis core Is to provide a cen tialized laboratory resource for cryopresen/ation and distiibution of patient samples to program investigators. The core virtll also maintain an annotated database with relevant pathologic data for each sample and develop genomic and functional assays to support clinical investigation. This core has 4 Specific Aims: 1. To acquire primary leukemia samples from p atients ente red in clinical research protocols and to isolate and preserve RNA, DNA, and viable mononuclear cells. 2. To maintain an annotated database containing pathologic, cytogenetic and molecular infomiation for clinical samples obtained from patients witii myeloid leukemias. 3. To develop a set of standardized genomic and functional assays to support clinteal investigation. 4. To maintain a bank of AML cell lines optimized for in vivo studies and a bank of AML